Magic Tournaments
Magic Tournaments *Print a Sign-up Sheet from Dropbox\Magic\Tournament Signup Sheets **Make sure that the start time is correct! *Enroll Peeps **Certain people are under "Judges" if you are having trouble finding them, such as: Nick Rosas, Dan Tibbles, Elijah Ostrow, Izzy, Martain G-K, add more if you know! ::*Open the Wizards Event Reporter ::*double-click the correct event; make sure that the event you open matches the date and type of the current event ::*To enter players we are familiar with, go to local players, check their name, click Enroll ::*To ook up unfamiliar players, click the "Find Player..." buton and search by DCI number or last name ::*For completely new players, hand them a DCI card and make them feel comfortable. All we need is their name/ parent or guardian signerature if under 13. Then type DCI number into the system, it will respond'' No such player!'' and you type in first and last name as they wrote on the sheet and click enroll. ::*Click begin event, then create first round, then print pairings by table for seating for the draft phase only after that always print pairings by name. ::*Make sure that there are chairs at every table that will be used for the draft. ::*In a loud voice make an executive decision about which tables will be used for drafting, if necessary, ask that players clear their belongings off tables to start the draft ::*Declare where each magic player is sitting while another employee is simultaneously passing out packs ::*Ask if anyone has never drafted before; if so, find an employee or friendly regular to assist them ::*when all drafting is complete and everyone seems to have assembled their decks print the first round pairings. ::*If the number of people is so great that it prevents you from being able to move properly around the store then print 2 sets of pairings and place them in 2 apropo locations the same place each round. ::*record matches ::*the number on top is for the person to the left in the pairing, for example if Dan Tibbles: Elijah Ostrow and you clicked 1: 2 if Dan won one game and Elijah won two ::*for ties if games go to time then use an irondie (product placement) and time them out, state that you are instituting the 5 additional turns rule, whoever's turn it is becomes turn 0 and if by the end of turn 5 no winner is declared several things can happen. ::*If they have each won one game then you record the match as 1:1 and it's a draw ::*If it's game 2 and one person won game 1 but game 2 timed out, then the match is 1:0 and a win for the match is awarded to the player who won the first game. ::*Prize payout ::*If the tournament is four rounds then 4-0 = 4 packs 3-1-1 = 3 packs 3-1 = 2 packs 2-1-1 = 2 packs and 2-2 = 1 pack ::*If the tournament is three rounds then 3-0 = 5 packs 2-1-0 = 3 packs and 2-1 = 2 packs ::*When the first tournament ends we launch a second based on what people want to do, normally it's standard but if there's a strong preference for something else then we'll do it so long as you look at the tuesday night draft list and make sure we'll have enough in stock if it's coming up soon.